Les immortels
by Az Sharane
Summary: "Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?" " Je suis Portgas D. Ace, et je suis mort en protégeant mon frère." " Enchanté, Ace, je suis Gol D. Roger." Petit Rating K tout mignon, rien de bien vulgaire à priori.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire tout droit sortie de mon esprit tordu ! Non, non, ne fuyez pas, petits enfants ! C'est à priori lisible par tous !_

_Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce début de fic ( que je posterai euh... irrégulièrement T-T On ne me changera pas ! x)), donnez moi vos avis (et critiques, surtout, j'adore manger du commentaire *yeux doux*) , mais avant toute chose, je précise que l'histoire originale (le graal !) appartient à Oda, et à lui seul. Moi, seul m'appartient ce que je fais de ses personnages ! Oui, ce que je viens de dire a un sens ! Hrmm, bonne lecture !_

* * *

" Qui es-tu ? "

La question résonne dans l'obscurité. Je met un long moment avant de comprendre qu'elle m'est adressée. Mais que répondre ? J'ignore où je suis, j'ignore pourquoi je suis là, je n'ai aucun souvenir et je suis perdu dans le noir, alors comment pourrais-je savoir qui je suis ?

" Que fais-tu ici ? "

Une nouvelle question. Mais, pourtant, je suis seul. Quelle est cette voix ?

" Réponds. Les morts ne sont pas muets. "

Mort ? Je suis mort ? Mais comment pourrais-je l'être, alors que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir été vivant un jour ?

" Je... Je l'ignore..."

Une nouvelle voix a retentit, hésitante, rauque. Je comprends que c'est la mienne.

La voix assurée reprend son interrogatoire :

" Non. Tu sais. Alors, qui es-tu ?

- Suis-je... mort ?

- Es-tu vivant ?

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- As-tu répondu à la mienne ?"

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je mort ?!

Ces questions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit, en un ballet ininterrompu. L'Autre, la voix, qu'est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Est-elle morte elle aussi ?

" Non. Je ne suis ni mort ni vivant. Je ne suis rien ni personne. Je ne suis ni le Bien, ni le Mal.

- Alors... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis. Et je me contente d'être.

- Ca n'a aucun sens...

- Et qu'est-ce qui a du sens, selon toi ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Alors apprends, et tu sauras."

L'Autre se tait. Je suis de nouveau seul, mais je me sens moins vide. Une certitude pulse en moi : Je suis. Mais qui ? Je veux savoir, et peut être qu'alors je cesserais d'ignorer.

Empli d'une énergie revigorante, je me sens revenir de loin. Des bribes d'images s'agitent dans ma tête, et viennent colorer le noir. Plus assuré, je prend la parole :

" Toi qui es, tu dois savoir. Qui suis-je ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis, et je me contente d'être. Tu es le seul à savoir, ici. "

Alors, je sais ? Je sais ce que j'ignore ? Cela n'a aucun sens, mais une part de mon esprit me pousse à chercher. Si je sais, alors autant comprendre. Lentement, je cherche parmi ma mémoire des informations pouvant m'aider. Sous l'épaisse couche d'obscurité se trouve un trésor d'images, de couleurs et de sensations, qui me submergent d'une vague de... nostalgie ?

Alors, je commence à comprendre. Ces sensations chaleureuses, serait-ce le souvenir de la vie ? Petit à petit, les images prennent du volume, jusqu'à avoir un sens. Je me sens réchauffé, je me sens bien, je me sens vivant. Le noir autours de moi a disparu, laissant place à une scène qui réveille en moi amertume et douleur. Ma poitrine se serre. Je tourne sur moi même et observe ce que je peux voir. Je vois des pierres, de la glace, de la lave, ... Je suis sur une place, devant la mer et les bateaux qui la recouvrent. Un des bateaux est plus gros que les autres. Semblable à une baleine blanche, il m'est familier. Familier ? Oui, comme ces formes qui m'entourent. Je vois leur visage sans les reconnaitre. Ce sont des humains. Qui se battent. Et moi ? Que suis-je ? Je ne me vois pas de corps, serais-je un fantôme ? La scène dont je suis spectateur est figée. Rien ne bouge. Pourquoi ma mémoire me révèlerait cette image fixe ?

" C'est le reflet de ta mort que tu vois là, reprend l'Autre.

-Le... reflet de ma mort ?

- La dernière image que tu as eu."

Ainsi, je suis mort sur cette place ? Je lève les yeux. Sur un des batiments surplombant la place, quelque chose est ecrit, d'une ecriture que je n'arrive pas à identifier. J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive plus à me rappeler. J'ignore qui sont ces gens, et quelle est cette place. Ma mémoire semble s'être bloquée à cette image floue, aux formes indistinctes.

" Oi, l'Autre, demandais-je, quel est cet endroit ?

- On l'appelle "Marineford", c'est tout ce que je sais."

Marineford ? Ca ne me dit rien. Mais c'est l'endroit où je suis mort, alors je devrais me souvenir pourtant !

Lentement, je cherche un détail qui pourrait actionner ma mémoire. Au milieu de la place, un vide s'est construit, seulement rempli par deux formes enlacées. En regardant de plus près, je vois que l'une des formes est blessée, et s'appuie sur l'autre. Je m'approche encore. Cet humain blessé m'intrigue. Plus que m'être familier, il me semble être lié à moi. Désormais irrésistiblement, ma vision se concentre uniquement sur cet homme, jusqu'à ce que je distingue parfaitement ses traits. Je vois ses tâches de rousseurs, ses larmes et son air désespéré. Il va mourir. Cette certitude pulse en moi, et à chaque instant, il me semble être plus proche de cet homme. Il me semble sentir les battements de son coeur, son désarroi et la plaie béante dans son dos. D'ailleurs, je sens beaucoup trop cette dernière. De plus en plus, la douleur qu'elle provoque m'est insupportable. Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'éloigner de lui, fuir cette douleur et retourner au noir ! Mais je me sens absorbé par les yeux noir du garçon. Des yeux vides. Des yeux qui semblent... m'appeler ? Non, impossible ! Dans un effort héroique, je me détache de ce visage triste, et recule tant que je peux. Le décors autours de moi s'estompe peu à peu, et je me retrouve de nouveau dans le noir. La douleur a disparu, mais je me rappelle distinctement du visage.

" Tu as compris ? "

L'Autre a parlé. Je ne réponds pas immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais comprendre ?

" N'est-ce pas évident ?

- L'évidence elle même n'est-elle pas complexe ? J'ignore toujours, et ne comprend pas...

- Tu refuses simplement de savoir. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu sois attiré par cet homme ? Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

- Mais je l'igno...

- Parce que ton esprit se rappelle de son ancien corps, tout simplement, me coupe l'Autre.

- Est-ce... moi ?

- C'est ton corps."

Ah... Je comprends désormais cette attirance. Mais qui étaient ces gens autours de moi ? J'en ai marre, je ne cherche plus à comprendre...

" Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Quitte à mourir, autant avoir la paix, non ?! "

Un long silence suit mes paroles. Quand l'Autre me répond, il me semble las, comme si mes questions lui étaient dénuées d'intérêt :

" La paix ? Oh, mais tu l'auras, lorsque tu ne te souviendras plus de rien, que le temps aura rongé ta mémoire, et que l'idée même de vie te sera étrangère... Alors ne sois pas trop pressé d'avoir la "paix", car ton esprit te sera la seule distraction pour l'éternité."

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, et me plonge de nouveau dans mes pensées, plus loin, plus profondément. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté à fouiller pour dénicher mes souvenirs enfouis, mais j'ai finalement réussi à reconstituer entièrement ma vie. Durant ce "voyage", j'ai éprouvé peines, joies, douleurs, amertume... tout ce qui a fait de moi un vivant un jour. Il ne me manque que l'enveloppe charnelle, pour m'évader de cette prison obscure.

Je sais désormais qui je suis, et je sais pourquoi je suis ici.

"Je suis Portgas D. Ace, et je suis mort en protégeant mon frère."

J'ai prononcé cette phrase avec une pointe d'amertume et de tristesse mélées. Mon frère... Luffy... J'espère qu'il est toujours vivant...

L'Autre reprend la parole :

" Enchanté, Portgas D. Ace, je suis Gol D. Roger."

* * *

A cette phrase, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Lui, l'Autre, Roger ?! Mon lâche de... père ?! Non, impossible ! D'une voix pleine de rage, je crache :

" Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je croyais que tu n'étais rien, ni personne !

- Mais, c'est le cas. Je ne suis rien ni personne, je ne suis ni mort ni vivant, je ne suis ni le Bien, ni le Mal."

Je ne retiens qu'une chose :

" Comment ça t'es ni mort ni vivant ?

- Je ne peux pas être plus clair."

L'Autre se fiche de moi. C'est une certitude. Je ne comprend plus rien. Je croyais être mort, et apparemment je parle avec mon... père ? C'est trop pour moi... Je ne peux y croire...

" Raconte moi, ordonnais-je, Tout."

Après un silence, l'Autre reprend la parole :

" Ace. Mon fils. Pendant 20 ans, tu m'as haïs, je le sais. Tu m'as renié, allant jusqu'à te trouver un nouveau père, en la personne d' Edward Newgate. Je peux comprendre. De là où je suis, je peux voir le monde, et si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu comprendrais."

Je comprendrais ?! N'importe quoi ! Comment comprendre un lâche qui abandonne son fils, un lâche détesté par tous, un lâche qui se laisse cracher dessus même après sa mort..?!

" Ouvre les yeux, je te dis..."

Sa voix ! Elle s'est faite plus proche, plus réelle !

" Ace, il est temps, ouvre les yeux, réveilles toi."

Ouvrir les yeux ? Impossible, je suis mort ! Pourtant, comme dirigé par une force etrangère, une énergie terrible déferle en moi, mes paupières s'écartent et un flot de lumière vient se déverser dans mes pupilles, que je referme immédiatement.

Je... Je suis... vivant ?!

J'ouvre entièrement mes paupières et me redresse du même effort.

Je suis vivant.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'essaierais de poster la suite au plus vite ! (si, évidemment, on réclame une suite T-T) N'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite review, c'est bien ma seule fortune !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Avant tout, je vous remercie infiniment pour ces reviews ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant ! :)_

_D'ailleurs, je vais répondre ici aux anonymes, merci à vous :$_

_..._

_Ace et Luffy : Merci à toi ! :D Voici de suite la suite ;)_

_ShaunyBlackSheep : Haha ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiètes plus, tu n'auras pas attendu trois mois ! ;)  
_

_Guest : Ton souhait est exaucé ! xD  
_

_Aria : A maintenant ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire beaucoup attendre, alors j'ai essayé de faire vite ! Merci à toi ;)  
_

_..._

_ Bon, je vous préviens, ce chapitre a une importance plutôt historique, on n'avance pas vraiment dans l'action, mais je le trouve important pour bien poser les bases de... vous vous en foutez en fait ? Bon, très bien bande de Patatomons (suis-je la seule à connaître cette insulte ? ), vous l'aurez voulu ! Voici votre chapitre :_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Entre rêve et réalité.**  
_

_Je... Je suis... vivant ?!_

_J'ouvre entièrement mes paupières et me redresse du même effort._

_Je suis vivant._

Des milliers de sensations m'envahissent, la lumière blesse mes yeux, le bruit extérieur vient perturber mon ouïe, l'air entrant dans mes poumons est glacial, mais je suis vivant.

J'aurais pu être heureux à cette pensée, mais seule la curiosité anime mon esprit. Je me concentre sur mon environnement. Je suis assis dans un lit aux draps blancs, dans une pièce lumineuse, aux nombreuses fenêtres. Cette salle est meublée avec luxe, donc étrange, selon moi, qui suis né plutôt dans la misère, et j'ai du mal à la considérer comme une infirmerie, étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'un lit, que j'occupe d'ailleurs. Je tourne la tête, et ai un sursaut quand je le vois. Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, ses yeux masqués par des lunettes de soleil sous ses sourcils broussailleux, une longue moustache laissée à l'abandon et des cheveux longs et noirs, je me trouve face à mon père.

Mes muscles refusent encore de m'obéir, aussi me contentais-je de lui adresser un regard haineux. Il répond par un sourire, puis se lève et sort de la pièce, sans que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser que j'avais encore des questions à lui poser. Encore une fois, des questions et personne pour y répondre... Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je vivant, alors que je suis certain d'être mort ? Que fait mon enf*iré de père ici ?

Tant de question qui resteront sans réponse pour le moment. Je laisse à mon corps une heure ou deux, le temps de se reposer, tout en réfléchissant intensément. Si je suis ici, c'est soit parce que je suis au paradis, soit parce que je suis vivant. Les deux options me semblent improbables, aussi je rassemble mes forces et glisse hors du lit. Mes jambes refusent de me porter, et je me sens choir. Au sol, je réessaye, en tâchant de faire fonctionner mes muscles. Cette fois, ça fonctionne. Je me rappelle désormais comment marcher, souvenir que je semble avoir complètement perdu du temps de ma... mort.

Petit à petit, mes jambes se font moins lourdes, et mes pas, plus faciles. Je sors de la pièce par la haute porte en bois, et me retrouve dehors, ou plutôt dans un gigantesque couloir, aux murs tapissés de miroirs. J'observe mon reflet. Il me renvoi l'image d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, musclé et à la peau tannée par le soleil. Je me reconnais, dans cette image et suis rassuré de voir enfin quelque chose de familier dans cette "résurrection". Je suis habillé comme mon... père, d'un pantalon long noir et d'une chemise aux manches bouffantes noire également. Le sol est glacial sous mes pieds nus. Je m'approche du miroir pour discerner le détail de mon visage. Rien n'a changé, si ce n'est mes yeux : Auparavant noisette foncé, ils sont désormais argentés. Entièrement argentés, et luisant d'un sinistre éclat métallique. Effrayé, je recule précipitamment.

Un frisson de mauvaise augure me parcourt l'échine.

Je poursuit mon exploration de la maison, et ouvre une porte au hasard. Je me retrouve dans une grande pièce aux murs de pierre, un feu crépitant en son centre. Au premier regard, elle me semble déserte et je m'apprête à ressortir lorsqu'une voix m'arrête :

" Qui es-tu ?"

Une voix enfantine et innocente. Je me retourne pour voir une fillette, de 8 ans environ, me regarder avec curiosité, sans méfiance aucune. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombent comme une cascade d'or sur ses épaule, indisciplinés, et ses grands yeux innocents paraissent... inhumains ? En effet, ses yeux sont semblable aux miens. Complétement gris, sans iris ni pupille, ils brillent d'une froide lueur maléfique.

C'est du moins l'impression qu'ils me donnent. Je m'approche d'elle et me place à sa hauteur, non sans mal, mes jambes étant un peu rouillées, et lui réponds simplement :

" Ace. "

A ce simple mot, les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents étincelantes :

" Alors c'est toi, le nouveau ?

- Euh... fut ma seule réponse.

- Viens, il faut que je te fasse visiter la maison ! "

Et cette gamine m'entraîna à sa suite à travers les couloirs de cette maison glaciale, me montrant des pièces et des couloirs, en passant par les cours intérieures et le jardin. Cette demeure était vraiment immense... Finalement, après de nombreuses heures à courir dans la maison, la fillette m'emmena dans une pièce qui semblait faire à elle seule la moitié de la maison. Dans cette salle, il y avait, comme pour les autres pièces, à vrai dire, de magnifiques lustres de diamant, de somptueuses décorations ornant les murs, plusieurs cheminées destinées réchauffer l'air ambiant... Une maison de riches, en fait. Et, au milieu de la salle trônait une longue table, à laquelle de nombreuses personnes étaient assises. Je reconnais, parmi eux, mon géniteur, qui m'adresse un sourire, auquel je ne réponds pas. Un homme situé en bout de table, sur le siège le plus haut et le mieux décoré, se lève en me voyant. La fillette court et se jette dans ses bras en criant :

"Papa ! "

Le père en question réceptionne sa fille et la fait voler en l'air un instant avant de la déposer et de se retourner vers moi. D'une voix chaleureuse, il déclare :

" Ace ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! As-tu fait bon voyage ? "

Bienvenue parmi nous ? Bon voyage ? Ce type m'a sérieusement l'air de délirer, mais je réponds quand même :

" Euh... Enchanté. Et... pour le voyage... euh..."

Une femme assise à la droite de mon père me vient en aide :

" Le voyage, c'est la mort. "

Ah... Je comprends mieux. Mais alors... Je suis réellement mort ? Et j'ai ressuscité ? On ne m'a pas simplement soigné alors que j'étais mourant ?

" Ah... Dans ce cas, oui, j'ai passé bon voyage, bien qu'un peu... fatiguant...

- C'est normal la première fois, me rassure l'homme, avant d'ajouter : Mais, puisque ce voyage était fatiguant, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, nous allons bientôt manger."

Hésitant, je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé. Après m'avoir longuement regardé, l'homme se tourne vers quelqu'un assis à sa droite, et les voix s'élevèrent, joyeuses. Moi, je n'ai pas conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Les sensations qui me parviennent sont bien réelles, j'en suis sur, alors cela ne peut être un rêve. Mais... Ca ne peut pas non plus être la réalité ! Si ? Comment aurais-je pu ressusciter ? Et que fait ici mon lâche de... père ?! Comment ? Pourquoi ?! Ces questions tournent sans cesse dans ma tête, commençant à me procurer une douloureuse migraine. Je veux savoir. Finalement, je ne tiens plus et demande, haut et fort :

" Stop ! Avant de vous laisser poursuivre vos discussions, expliquez moi. J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes, ce que je fais ici, où je suis... "

A ces mots, les conversations s'éteignent, et le silence se met à flotter dans la pièce, m'ôtant toute envie de reprendre la parole. Finalement, l'homme en bout de table s'exclame :

" Tu ne lui as rien dit, Jasmina ?"

La petite fille blonde se tourne vers lui et lance innocemment :

" Désolé, j'ai oublié !

- Ce n'est pas grave, poursuivit son père, en concentrant son attention sur moi, En effet, tu m'as l'air perdu, Jeune homme. Et c'est plus que normal ! Alors, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'éclairer ton esprit. Ecoute bien. Au commencement régnaient trois familles d'Immortels, donc pouvant ressusciter une fois leur mort survenue : Les G., Les O. et les D. Ensemble, ces trois familles dominaient le monde. Elles étaient unies et avaient chacune un pouvoir particulier. Les G étaient des métamorphes hors pair. Ils pouvaient se réincarner sous n'importe quelle forme, humaine ou animale. Les O, quant à eux, prônaient la liberté. Ils savaient courir sur le vent ou nager dans le feu. Ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art de manier les éléments. Et, pour finir, les D possédaient une volonté capable d'ébranler le monde. Ils étaient capable de modifier la structure de leur corps et possédaient une force et une intelligence hors du commun.

Ces trois familles, appelées god par le peuple, connurent l'apogée de leur force pendant une courte période, très ancienne. Chacune avait trouvé un champion, et le firent se battre, pour déterminer quelle famille était la meilleure. Ce fut un match nul. Les familles, peu satisfaites de ce résultat, se mirent en guerre. Ce fut une boucherie. Nullement héroïque, cela va sans dire. Pour éclairer encore ton esprit, sache que les Immortels ne peuvent périr avant leur première mort que de la main de l'un d'entre eux. Les trois clans furent décimés au cours de ce siècle sanglant, et les rares survivants, dégoûtés des combats incessants, signèrent d'un commun accord, la paix. Une paix durable, une paix infinie. Pour conclure cet accord, les trois familles donnèrent les trois quarts de leurs fortunes respectives, formant un immense trésor qu'elles dissimulèrent sur une île accessible uniquement par un membre d'une des familles. L'île de Raftel. Ce gigantesque trésor, qui représentait au moins la moitié des richesses de ce monde, attisa les convoitises du peuple qui exigeait sa part des richesses. Pour le faire taire, on tua vieillards et adultes, pour ne laisser en cette terre que les enfants, qui ignoraient l'existence des trésors. Mais, avant de se faire massacrer, certains érudits réussirent à écrire l'histoire, qu'ils gravèrent sur des pierres géantes et indestructibles, nommées Poneglyphe. Ils créèrent également trois armes secrètes capables de renverser les trois familles, et les cachèrent hors de leur portée.

Ce siècle sanglant fut effacé par les trois clans, qui le nommèrent le "siècle oublié" et qui choisirent de disparaître en s'effaçant sous leur création : le gouvernement mondial. Trop peu nombreux pour diriger ce monde en continuelle expansion, ils laissèrent les marines contrôler les foules à leur place, tandis qu'eux se faisaient oublier. Mais les familles ne perdirent pas leur influence, au contraire. Elles sont le monde, elles contrôlent toute chose, tapies dans l'ombre. Pour que nulle ne se pose de question sur le siècle oublié, ou que ceux qui s'en posent soient envoyés sur une fausse piste, ils désignèrent une poignée d'humains qu'ils élevèrent au rang de "premiers humains". Ces nouveaux nobles prirent rapidement la grosse tête et devinrent insupportables. Mais ils ne s'en prennent pas à nous. Ils nous vénèrent presque, plus par crainte que par respect à vrai dire... Ceux que tu vois ici sont des membres de tous les clans mélangés. Toutes les familles ont la même influence, mais les D sont ceux qui font le plus souvent parler d'eux, à cause de leur caractère flamboyant, leur total manque de discrétion et également car ils sont les plus nombreux pour le moment. Et, tant qu'à faire, laisse moi t'expliquer les limites de notre pouvoir commun :

On ne peut ressusciter qu'une seule et unique fois, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi nous sommes si peu nombreux. Mais, une fois la résurrection effectuée, on ne grandit plus. On ne vieillit plus. Ainsi, le temps ne peut nous tuer, mais nous sommes sensibles aux attaques physiques et aux empoisonnements.

Laisse moi me présenter. Je suis Staniafi G. Sterne, et voici ma fille : Staniafi G. Yasmina. Nous sommes les seuls représentants du G dans cette pièce. Voici Hyani O. Rose et Hyani O. Viola, des jumelles. Egalement, je te présente Kitty O. Robert. Ne l'appelle jamais par son nom de famille, il a horreur de ça. Ensuite, passons aux D. Tu connais ton père, Gol D. Roger, et Je te présente sa femme, ta mère, Portgas D Rouge."

C'est la femme qui m'a éclairé sur le sens de "voyage". Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur a cessé de battre. Ma mère me regarde avec ses yeux d'argent, mais malgré ce regard inhumain, elle est incroyablement belle. Déjà, je me sens proche d'elle, et n'ai qu'une envie, me blottir dans ses bras. Mais je me retiens, et écoute l'homme, Sterne, me présenter les autres membres de notre Famille. Non, de sa famille. Leur famille.

Curieux malgré mon hébètement, je pose une question qui me tient à coeur :

" Et les fruits du démon. Quel rapport ont-ils avec nos familles ?

- Oh, tu as l'esprit vif, remarqua Sterne, je n'en attendait pas moins de la part d'un possesseur du D. Eh bien, vois-tu, ce sont des membres des familles dont l'âme s'est perdue et a été happée par le diable, qui les a enfermé dans un fruit aux propriétés limitées par rapport à nos pouvoirs à leur pleine puissance. Ce ne sont hélas que des suppositions, nous ignorons à vrai dire la vrai nature et l'origine de ces fruits maudits...

- Je vois... murmurais-je, plus pour moi même que pour Sterne. Et... où sommes-nous, ici ?

- Sur Red Line. A Marijoa."

* * *

Marijoa ?! La terre de ces prétentieux dragons célestes ?! Sentant la haine m'envahir, je me lève brusquement de ma chaise. C'est trop, pour moi. Une mort, une résurrection, un père retrouvé, alors que je n'ai fait que le haïr toute ma vie, une mère retrouvée également, une histoire abracadabrante... J'ai du mal à y croire, mais je suis là. Vivant. Alors j'ai besoin de me retrouver pour respirer un peu.

Je vois, autours de moi, les regards choqués de l'assemblée. Apparemment, se lever en faisant tomber sa chaise ne plait pas à ces gens.

Je m'en fiche.

Je suis un pirate après tout. Sans plus regarder les visages horrifiés de ceux qui, déjà, me croient fous, je tourne les talons et repars pas la grande porte que j'ai empruntée à l'aller. J'entends Jasmina, la gamine, m'appeler. Je n'y prête pas attention. Une fois en dehors de la pièce, je regarde autours de moi. Je suis dans un grand couloir, en tous points semblable à celui que j'ai traversé en sortant de l'infirmerie. Un pesant sentiment de danger pèse sur mes épaules, aussi j'accélère le pas. Je tourne à un angle. Encore un couloir ! Le sentiment de danger imminent se rapproche, je cours presque, et je me perds dans cette fichue maison ! Je continue à marcher : je veux, je dois, atteindre le jardin. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici, il me faut de l'air ! Vite ! Après de longues recherches de plus en plus affolées, je trouve enfin la porte de dehors. Je sors, victorieux.

Autours de moi, le gazon verdoyant pousse, discipliné. Quelques rangées de fleurs viennent border l'allée que je parcours. Des arbres bas et parfaitement taillés observent la scène d'un air tranquille. Un petit lac ajoute une touche d'esthétique au tableau. Un détail, cependant, attire mon attention : Le ciel est bleu, mais sans nuages, sans oiseaux, sans vie. Seul le soleil y est présent. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, mauvais présage. L'air que je respire sent la rose. Cet air est corrompu. Pervertit. Artificiel.

L'envie me prend, irrésistible, de quitter cet endroit, de m'enfuir le plus loin possible, retourner sur la mer, retrouver mon frère. Mes frères... Je fais le tour de l'enceinte délimitant le parc, de plus en plus sur mes gardes tandis que passent les minutes. Une fois retourné à mon point de départ, mon moral est au plus bas : Il n'y a pas de sortie.

Je décide alors de grimper le haut mur d'enceinte pour m'évader. Car c'est bien une évasion. Je suis prisonnier. Je ne veux pas rester ici, je ne peux pas ! Je dois retrouver mes frères, je dois simplement être libre, pour vivre. Je me propulse vers le mur. J'arrive à l'escalader, malgré quelques erreurs dues à mon manque d'entrainement de ces derniers temps, lorsque j'étais à Impel Down... Après un dernier effort, je lance ma main afin de saisir le rebord de la muraille, mais elle ne rencontre qu'une surface dur.

Du verre.

Je retombe, le souffle coupé. Je commence à comprendre. Je suis coincé. Je suis prisonnier.

La propriété est surmonté d'un immense dôme en verre...

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée/journée, et vous encourage à me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager (ou me descendre, tant que la critique est fondée x) !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Je... *se ramasse une pierre dans la tronche* Aieuh ! Oui, bon, ok. Je vous ai fait attendre, mais j'avais prévenu que la publication serait irrégulière ^^' _

_Bref, merci à vous pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir ! D'ailleurs..._

_Ace et Luffy : Merfiii ! En effet, ça m'encourage, et en guise de remerciements, voilà la suite ! :D_

_ShaunyBlackSheep : Oui! Moi aussi j'adooore les histoires où il est encore vivant ! (ça se voit ? XD)_

_Pauline : Non, non, il a bel et bien ressuscité ! (mince, je n'ai pas été assez claire :/ ) Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une tite review :)_

_Voilà ! Je clame haut et fort à qui veut l'entendre que l'histoire originale ne m'appartiens pas (je l'aurais, un jour, je l'aurais ! ) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_La propriété est surmontée d'un dôme en verre..._

Prisonnier.

Ce mot tourbillonne sans arrêt en moi, me donnant le vertige.

Prisonnier.

Il est accompagné d'une question, qui restera sans réponse pour l'instant : Pourquoi ?

Tous ceux qui sont ici sont-ils enfermés comme moi ? Ou, peut être existe-t-il une sortie, à l'intérieur du batiment. Si c'est le cas, je dois retrouver ces gens, et leur demander la permission de m'échapper.

Non.

Impossible, ils refuseraient sûrement, et je refuse de me rabaisser ainsi. Du coup, la situation ne change pas.

Prisonnier.

Que faire..?

**POV externe**

Portgas D. Rouge regarda son fils quitter la salle à manger, impuissante à le raisonner. S'il cherchait à s'enfuir, il serait déçu. Toute fuite, tout échapatoire était utopique ici. Seul le maître de maison avait le pouvoir de faire sortir les nouveaux immortels de leur prison dorée, or, il était absent. La femme se leva à son tour, et quitta poliment la table, sans que quiquonque n'eut cherché à l'en empêcher. Elle voulait aller dans sa chambre, où elle pourrait avoir la paix. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra d'autres immortels, d'autres prisonniers, comme elle, qui lui rendirent son salut d'un geste machinal. Rouge détestait cet apparent calme, qui dissimulait mal une tension palpable par quiquonque sait voir au delà des apparences. Ici, chacun voulait pouvoir s'évader, alors personne ne causait de trouble, ce qui créait une écoeurante hypocrysie entre chaque membre de cette "communauté".

La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu du couloir qu'elle empruntait, et tourna la tête vers les miroirs le recouvrant. Elle avait des cheveux blonds très longs, entourant l'ovale doux de son visage. Autrefois, elle y plaçait une fleur, en signe de son bonheur, mais désormais, elle avait changé de vie, et le bonheur n'était plus sa préoccupation principale. Ses grands yeux métalliques étaient ternes. Noisettes, de son vivant, on n'y distinguait plus cet éclat rouge qui les caractérisait autrefois. En vêtements, elle ne portait qu'une simple robe. Noire, comme tout ce qu'on pouvait avoir ici. Elle avait refusé de mettre les chaussures qu'on lui proposait, préférant marcher pieds-nus. Elle sourit en sentant le parfum de rose qu'elle dégageait, seul caprice qu'on lui avait accordé. A Marijoa, un parfum n'était pas dur à trouver, après tout. Après un dernier regard au miroir, elle reprit sa route. Ici, leurs moindres gestes étaient épiés. Les murs avaient des yeux. Les portes, des oreilles. Nul n'ignorait ça. Ils devaient être "sages", pour avoir une chance de sortir un jour de cette prison, et cette sagesse impliquait une obéissance sans borne.

Prise soudain d'une irrépréssible envie de voir le ciel, elle changea de trajectoire. Il existait un grenier à ce château, et personne n'y allait, à part elle. Là-bas, on pouvait voir le paysage sans qu'il soit caché par le mur du jardin.

Rouge emprunta une porte en bois teinté, menant à un salon décoré avec extravagance qu'elle traversa sans même porter un regard à l'immense écran ornant le mur à sa droite et devant lequel une dizaine d'Immortels s'étaient agglutinés. Elle se fichait de savoir ce qui se passait en dehors de sa geôle. Elle était morte, le monde vivait sans elle. La femme sortit du salon et traversa quelques couloirs déserts, avant d'accéder à un gigantesque escalier menant à l'étage. Elle l'emprunta, tout en se rappelant la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

_Elle s'était perdue dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs et cherchait à rejoindre sa chambre. Elle n'avait trouvé que cet escalier de marbre. Curieuse, elle était allée à l'étage. Il était vide. Pas le moindre Immortel pour la renseigner à propos de ce lieu. Cet étage ressemblait au rez de chaussée, il était un dédale de couloirs entremêlés de chambres et de salons. Elle avait trouvé un deuxième escalier en errant dans les pièces inhabitées. Situé au fond d'une pièce sombre et peu engageante, il était simplement fait de bois, vieux et escarpé. _

_En grimpant avec précaution les marches grinçantes, Rouge avait levé les yeux et vu la simple trappe luisante d'obscurité par laquelle s'infiltra un courant d'air qui la fit tressaillir en laissant son souffle glacé s'insinuer sous ses vêtements, lui glaçant la peau. La plainte lugubre du vent acheva de l'effrayer, et elle aurait tourné les talons si elle n'avait pas éprouvé une si grande curiosité. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce trou noir, alors elle avait gravit en courant presque les dernières marches pour déboucher dans une pièce sans éclairage._

_La seule source de lumière provenait d'une fenêtre à l'autre extrêmmité de la salle, entrouverte, ce qui expliquait le courant d'air. A cet instant, le sentiment qui avait pris le dessus sur la crainte était la joie. Finalement, cette demeure n'était pas aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle le croyait._

Se tirant de ses reflexions, Rouge observa avec satisfaction l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Cela faisait déjà vingt ans qu'elle n'était plus.

Vingt ans de captivité.

Vingt ans d'ennui.

Quand l'atmosphère trop lourde l'oppressait, elle montait au grenier, sa pièce secrète. Celle où il n'y avait pas le moindre miroir. Celle où elle n'était pas surveillée.

Car les miroirs cachaient des caméras, elle le savait.

Tout le monde le savait.

C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient sages. Ils s'étaient résignés. Seuls les sages pouvaient espérer s'évader.

Tout le monde changeait en arrivant ici, et elle même était surprise de voir son caractère et ses pensées se transformer de jours en jours. Mais, celui qui avait le plus changé était Roger.

Roger, autrefois souriant. Autrefois heureux. Autrefois vivant. Cette époque appartenait au passé, et à lui seul. Car il n'était plus le même. Il s'était résigné.

Il avait abandonné.

Par ennui, par désespoir ou par acceptation ? Rouge l'ignorait. Elle ignorait ce qu'Ils lui avaient fait pour qu'il devienne ainsi. Elle ignorait pourquoi avoir baissé les bras, pourquoi être devenu docile, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : Le Roger qu'elle avait connu, le Roger qu'elle avait aimé n'existait plus. Et elle était étrangère à la poupée de chair qui avait pris sa place.

**...**

Ailleurs, dans la maison, Ace arrivait au bas d'un immense escalier de marbre, s'étant perdu dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs.

**...**

Rouge sourit tristement. Assise à la fenêtre de son grenier, elle observait l'horizon, tout en sachant que jamais elle ne quitterait cette cage.

**...**

Quand Ace trouva par hasard un grenier obscur, en haut d'un escalier branlant, il était vide.

Il aperçut une fenêtre, unique tâche de lumière dans un océan de ténebres, et s'assit en dessous, à même le plancher poussiéreux. Trop occupé à ressasser ses idées noires, il ne remarqua pas l'absence de poussière à l'endroit où il s'asseyait, ni le léger parfum de rose qui flottait dans l'air.

Une seule pensée venait agiter son esprit, sonnant comme une alerte :

Il devait s'enfuir.

Est-ce que son frère allait bien ? Et ses frères ? Et son père ? Avaient-ils pu s'enfuir de l'île après sa mort ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ?

L'alerte revint à la charge, muée en certitude :

Il devait s'enfuir.

Et vite.

* * *

_Voilàà ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est court ! Mais j'ai remarqué que les chapitres se coupent mieux comme ça, alors bon... Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à m'auto-fouetter pour arrêter d'écrire à la vitesse d'une limace rhumatisante ! (Y'a du boulot... T-T)_

_Bref, merci à vous d'être passés par là, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée/nuit ! _

_(p.s : Une petite review pour aider une auteur en difficulté ? *yeux doux* )_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Pas taper, pas taper! ^^'__Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur..._

_Ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres, désolée, mais je devais couper à cet endroit... _

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_(Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ! )_

_Ah, ouai, et un énoorme merci à "Ace et Luffy", qui a su me remotiver ! Merci ! ^^_

* * *

_Lorsqu'Ace arriva par hasard dans le grenier, il était vide..._

Encore une autre journée.

Il était ici depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps…

Il avait vite compris comment fonctionnait leur communauté : Ne te fais pas remarquer, ou tu resteras enfermé ici à tout jamais. Ace n'avait pas adopté cette méthode, il n'était pas hypocrite et avait bien du mal à tenir une conversation avec ces gens dont les mots étaient vides. Il s'isolait donc, la plupart du temps. Au moins, pour les repas, il pouvait aller directement se servir en cuisine, et manger seul dans sa chambre. Au début, il faisait l'effort de manger avec les autres, mais il avait compris depuis que personne n'exigeait qu'il soit présent, cela ne changeait en rien la vie dans la maison. Alors il mangeait seul, il se baladait seul, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'évader. Il ignorait toujours où se trouvait la porte de sortie. Sans doute dans la maison, mais où ? Il ne l'avait pas visitée entièrement, s'y perdant même, parfois. Il était bien décidé à s'enfuir, que cela prenne une semaine comme un an. Et c'était bien parti pour durer un an…

S'il avait compté, il saurait qu'il était là depuis un mois déjà, et s'il avait pu se tenir informé de la situation du monde extérieur, il aurait vu le joyeux bordel régnant sur le monde depuis sa « mort ». Mais les seules informations diffusées sur le grand écran du salon commun étaient fausses. On n'y avait même pas parlé de la guerre de Marineford, et si on écoutait ces pseudos-news, le monde était comme il était avant l'arrivée des pirates : simple, ensoleillé, sans soucis… Forcément, dans ces conditions, qui s'inquiéterait ? Il avait donc cessé d'aller voir l'écran, il ne lui apprendrait rien d'autre que des banalités mondaines.

Cependant, si les premiers jours il errait seul, il avait depuis trouvé une autre personne avec qui discuter. C'était une journée comme les autres : vide, plate, banale. Il était monté, comme à son habitude désormais, dans le grenier obscure, moyen de s'isoler sans crainte d'être observé, car ils l'étaient : Ace avait compris, comme les autres avant lui, que des caméras étaient dissimulées dans les miroirs. Voilà pourquoi personne ne semait de trouble : la peur.

Arrivé donc dans le grenier, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir quelqu'un, et la surprise plus grande encore de reconnaitre sa mère. Elle n'avait rien dit, l'invitant simplement à s'asseoir près d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Depuis, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se promener ensemble, et de se retrouver dans cette pièce vide. C'était une sorte de routine à laquelle Ace se raccrochait pour ne pas devenir fou.

Et, de fil en aiguille, il avait appris à connaitre sa mère, cette femme qu'il avait toujours admirée et aimée sans jamais l'avoir vue. Elle était telle que Garp lui avait dit : belle, gentille et indépendante. Rouge était la seule arrivée depuis vingt ans et qui ne nourrissait pas le secret espoir de partir. Le monde vivait sans elle, disait-elle, et elle avait appris à vivre sans lui.

Ace sortit de ses songes, il devait justement aller retrouver sa mère, dans le salon de l'aile sud. Il quitta sa chambre, pour s'engager dans un couloir tapissé de miroirs, comme toutes, ou presque, les parties de la maison. Il s'arrêta cependant un instant pour s'observer dans la glace. Ses yeux étaient toujours argentés, et ses cheveux avaient poussés légèrement. « Je devrais me les couper » songea le fils de Roger. Reprenant sa marche, non sans avoir maudit mentalement la surveillance paranoïaque de cette demeure, il arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous, où l'attendait déjà Rouge. Elle n'avait pas changée, elle non plus : toujours ces cheveux blonds, toujours ces yeux argentés, toujours cette robe noire et ces pieds nus. Toujours cette odeur de rose qui l'accompagnait, aussi. Après un bref salut, ils prirent le chemin du grenier, tout en discutant à voix basse. Tout en montant les escaliers en bois menant à leur « pièce secrète », Ace fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, et grimpa les dernières marches quatre à quatre pour finalement être envahi par le désespoir :

Le grenier, pourtant sans lumière d'ordinaire, était éclairé, mais ce qui frappa le plus le garçon était les miroirs recouvrant ses quatre murs. Il jura tout bas et Rouge fit de même en le rejoignant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, elle le saisit par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Fais comme si de rien n'était, si on part maintenant, ils vont croire qu'on manigançait quelque chose… »

Sage conseil, qu'Ace eut le plus grand mal à suivre, furieux qu'il était. Ils se calèrent à leur place habituelle et discutèrent de banalités, des micros ayant surement été placés dans la pièce. L'important ici est de paraitre innocent, songea Ace, si aucune preuve n'était récoltée contre eux, ils seraient laissés tranquilles. Ils restèrent une heure, pendant laquelle Ace n'avait qu'une envie : partir.

Lorsqu'enfin, d'un commun accord, ils descendirent pour se rendre au jardin, le garçon se sentit soulagé. Une question cependant lui démangeait la langue, qu'il posa :

« Pourquoi ont-ils équipé cette pièce de miroirs ? »

Rouge soupira tristement avant de répondre :

« Cela fait des semaines qu'ils nous voient monter dans la seule pièce non-surveillée du manoir, ils veulent savoir ce qu'on fait…

- Ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité, ce qu'on fait ne les intéresse pas, sinon ce grenier aurait été équipé avant, lorsque tu y allais, pendant vingt ans ! protesta Ace.

- Je l'ignore… Mais je pense que ce n'est pas de moi qu'ils se méfient, Ace. Tu étais un célèbre pirate, et fort en plus de ça, comme Roger.

- Comme… Roger ? Je déteste cet homme, tu le sais ! Mais… je ne sais pas, je m'en faisais une idée différente. Il n'est qu'un pantin docile, je n'imaginais pas le seigneur des pirates ainsi…

- Ce n'est pas lui ! la voix de Rouge devint glaciale, pleine d'une rage contenue, Roger était un grand homme, il était libre, suivait ses propres convictions jusqu'à sa mort, et regarde ce qu'on en a fait. Une poupée. Un corps vide. Ce corps n'est pas l'homme que j'ai aimé, et que j'aime encore. Il est étranger, à mes yeux. »

Rouge ferma les yeux tristement. Elle voulait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait…

Son fils respecta son silence. Assis dans l'herbe verte du jardin, les deux Immortels ne dirent mot, jusqu'à ce que Rouge brise la glace :

« Ace… Tu dois t'enfuir, et plus vite que tu ne le crois. S'ils ont fait de Roger ce qu'ils voulaient, ils feront de même avec toi, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Il n'y a qu'une porte, mon chéri, et elle est située en plein cœur de la maison, bien que j'ignore où exactement. Cependant, lorsque le patron, le maître de maison, reviendra, tu devras saisir ta chance et t'enfuir, coûte que coûte !

- Mais… et toi ? Tu viendras aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mon chéri… Une personne est beaucoup plus dure à retrouver que deux. Et puis… je te l'ai dit, non ? Ce monde vit sans moi, et je vis sans lui. Il m'a oublié, et je ne cherche pas à ce qu'il se rappelle de moi.

- Mais…

- Et puis… j'espère faire entendre raison à ton père… Ne grimace pas, Ace. Il est ton père, ne cherche pas à renier ton propre sang.

- C'est un lâche, un imbécile qui se laisse cracher dessus, un pirate détesté par to…

- Ace ! La voix de Rouge était froide, la voix d'une mère faisant entendre raison à son enfant, qui d'ailleurs se tut en entendant le cri, Tu peux ne pas l'aimer, je le conçois, tu peux te trouver un nouveau père, pour remplacer le tien, absent, tu peux me dire ce que tu penses de n'importe qui, à condition que tes arguments soient fondés ! Or, là, tu n'aimes pas Roger, non pas car il t'a « abandonné », mais parce qu'il est détesté par les même personnes qui te haïssent aujourd'hui ! C'est la vie d'un pirate, Ace, d'être rejeté par les « honnêtes gens » ! Accepte le, et à moins d'avoir une vraie critique, basée sur des faits stables et non la haine de tes pairs, ne crache pas sur la mémoire du plus grand homme ayant jamais existé ! »

Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Ace resta honteux, bien qu'il ait envie de rétorquer. Sa mère avait raison, et elle connaissait Roger mieux que personne. Lorsqu'elle reprit, ce fut d'une voix plus douce :

« Ton père se fichait de l'avis de ces gens, il vivait très bien sans. Et toi aussi, tu te fiches des critiques, tant qu'elles te concernent. Ne sois pas dure envers lui, Ace, car tout ce que tu lui reproche, on peut te le reprocher aussi. »

Et elle se tut. Ace ne répondit pas, se contentant de réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit sa mère.

Elle avait raison, assurément, mais le plus dur était d'admettre qu'il avait tort. Sur toute la ligne.

Ils restèrent assis dans l'herbe jusqu'au soir, reprenant la conversation sur un autre sujet.

La nuit, couché dans son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, Ace réfléchit intensément, pour en venir à la conclusion bien connue désormais qu'il devait s'enfuir.

Il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, l'esprit obnubilé par le visage de son père.

…

Neuf mois plus tard vint enfin la première occasion de s'évader : Le maître de maison rentra, et Ace sut enfin où se trouvait la porte de sortie.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Oui, je sais c'est court, mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre !_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review ! :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris, mais rassurez vous, maintenant que je suis en vacance, je devrais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement !_

_Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! x3_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

_Neuf mois plus tard vint enfin la première occasion de s'évader : Le maître de maison rentra, et Ace sut enfin où se trouvait la porte de sortie._

...

Sa première pensée en apprenant cette nouvelle fut joyeuse. La deuxième, angoissée.

Que venait faire le maître de maison ? Apparemment, il ne passait que tous les deux ans au manoir, et était déjà venu l'année passée. Enfin, peu importait, l'essentiel était qu'Ace avait enfin une chance de s'enfuir. Après 10 mois d'attente, il pouvait enfin retrouver sa liberté.

Il se rappelait d'ailleurs parfaitement les événements qui l'avaient conduits à trouver la mystérieuse porte de sortie...

/Flashback/

_Ace marchait paisiblement dans les couloirs de la maison, lorsqu'une soudaine envie de manger le prit. Il se dirigea donc naturellement vers la cuisine, encore groggy de sa récente sieste, lorsqu'un objet non identifié -une personne en l'occurrence- le renversa brutalement. Il se releva en grognant, peu content d'être ainsi réveillé, lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de son "agresseur". Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette tête auparavant, mais son esprit mit de suite la chose de côté, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il connaisse cet homme. Ce dernier se relevait également, maugréant à voix basse et s'époussetant avec mépris. Ace remarqua avec étonnement que ses yeux n'étaient pas argenté comme ceux des grandes familles, mais d'un marron tout à fait ordinaire._

_Lorsque l'homme se redressa de toute sa taille en crachant des injures diverses et variées -mais toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres, soit dit en passant- l'ancien pirate haussa un sourcil, dédaigneux, avant de demander calmement à l'homme de répéter sa phrase, dont il n'avait absolument pas comprit le sens, à l'exception de quelques mots orduriers. Son agresseur, bien que plus petit d'une bonne tête et demi, le toisa de manière peu subtile, et, sans plus prévenir, se mit à hurler de manière hystérique :_

_- Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole, chien ?! Comment oses-tu t'opposer à moi, un tenryuubito..._

_- Ah, un tenryuubito, tout s'explique... le coupa Ace, sentant déjà une atroce migraine l'envahir._

_- Comment oses-tu... s'offusqua le petit homme grassouillet, ridicule malgré son sérieux._

_Ace laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage avant de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. Ses yeux perdirent alors toute trace de gentillesse. Il se tut et fixa l'homme lui faisant face comme on regarde une tache de boue particulièrement repoussante. Ladite tache de boue, prenant soudain peur et se rendant compte qu'elle s'adressait à un membre des grandes familles, se fit le plus petit possible. Son supérieur le toisa encore un moment avant de lâcher, en détachant bien les syllabes, comme on parle à un enfant ou un abruti :_

_- C'est bien. Tu semble avoir comprit tout seul ta stupidité. Je ne suis pas ton chien, c'est même l'inverse. Tu me dois respect et obéissance, comme tu le dois à chaque membre de chaque famille. Tu ne me sembles pas bien malin, alors je vais te poser une question que ton faible esprit pourra comprendre : Où courrais-tu comme ça, chien ? _

_Le tenryuubito sembla se ratatiner sur place, tandis qu'Ace jubilait intérieurement. Il avait prononcé le dernier mot en y mettant toute sa haine envers ces prétentieux qui se croient tout permis. C'était une revanche sur les dragons célestes, une leçon d'humilité. Leçon qu'oublierait sans doute l'homme aussitôt qu'il serait retourné auprès des siens, mais peu importe. _

_- Je... J'allais prévenir le sous-maître de maison de l'arrivée du Maître..._

_- L'arrivée du Maître ?_

_Ces mots avaient tout de suite interressé le garçon, impulsif, et surtout à l'affut d'indication sur la porte de sortie._

_- O...oui, il est revenu au domaine et exige que je lui envois son bras droit sur le champ._

_Ace sauta sur l'occasion se présentant à lui :_

_- Et où est actuellement le Maître ? J'ai à lui parler._

_Le Tenryuubito hésita un instant à lui répondre, mais devant le regard peu avenant de l'Immortel lui faisant face, il finit par lui indiquer, aussi précisément que possible, comment trouver la salle où le maître de maison attendait, et dans laquelle résidait sûrement sa seule chance de fuite, avant de filer sans demander son reste. Ace sourit, moqueur. Il n'aimait pas traiter les autres avec irrespect, et encore moins avec mépris, mais les Tenryuubitos n'étaient pas des gens. Ils ne se considéraient pas comme des hommes -se croyant supérieur- alors pourquoi les traiter comme tel ? _

_Ace hésita alors un instant à aller tout de suite vérifier la véracité de ces propos, mais classa la chose comme trop dangereuse. Il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer..._

_/Fin flashback/_

Finalement, il avait attendu un peu, avant de vérifier les dires du tenryuubito, qui s'étaient avérés véridiques, à la grande joie du jeune homme.

Le maître de maison était présent depuis maintenant 3 jours, et restait constamment dans la pièce menant à la porte. Impossible de s'enfuir dans ces conditions...

Ace était bien obligé d'attendre. Il en avait parlé à sa mère, et elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Ils devaient attendre que leur gardien bouge le premier...

Une semaine plus tard environ, on entendit à travers toute la maison et le jardin une voix leur annonçant que le soir même se tiendrait une réunion présidée par le maître, et que la présence de chacun y était obligatoire. L'ancien pirate sourit cruellement. Enfin...

Le soir venu, il avait toutes les informations qu'il devait avoir, et son plan était bien établi.

Il devait saisir cette ocasion.

Il avait bien tout préparé avec l'aide de sa mère, en espérant ne pas s'être fait repéré, et le soir s'était rendu comme les autres à la réunion.

Il prit une place disrète au fond de la salle, et écouta l'orateur prendre la parole d'une voix qui se voulait chaleureuse :

- Frères immortels, je me présente pour les nouveaux et les amnésiques, je suis Gol D. Alexander, votre gardien de maison, et suis ici pour...

La machoire d'Ace s'étant décrochée à l'entente du nom du maître de maison, il n'écouta pas la suite, préférant se concentrer sur les traits de l'homme. Il devait être le père de Roger, ou en tout cas son grand père, tant leur ressemblance était frappante. Les même cheveux noirs mi-longs, la même moustache touffue ornant la lèvre supérieur, le même menton volontaire et le même nez fier. Le garçon resta ébahi devant cette révélation. Son grand père -ou arrière grand père- était le maître de maison ! Ace freina immédiatement ses ardeurs : Il n'avait pas été élu à ce poste pour rien, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le laisser partir sous prétexte qu'ils étaient du même sang. Il revint sur terre, se concentrant pour ne pas oublier le plan. Il devait s'enfuir.

- ... et c'est pourquoi j'espère que les nouvelles années en votre compagnie se révéleront aussi agréables que les anciennes ! Je vais maintenant laisser place à Staniafi G. Sterne, qui va nous expliquer en quoi consistent les nouvelles règles de la maison pour l'année à venir !

Alors qu'Alexander laissait place à Sterne sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, Ace s'éclipsait discrètement en direction des cuisines. Au pire, si on le voyait, il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il avait faim !

Arrivé en cuisine, il fut ravi de constater qu'elle était déserte. Ignorant les miroirs, il saisit la bouteille d'alcool à brûler et fit mine de vouloir allumer le feu, renversant par la même occasion la moitié du liquide sur la moquette. Tout en manipulant les allumettes, il songea que c'était sa dernière occasion d'abandonner le plan, dangereux. Il sourit à cette pensée, et laissa tomber l'allumette, qu'il tenait, par terre. La moquette s'enflamma immédiatement, faisant reculer Ace de quelques mètres. _Et voilà..._ _Un incendie "accidentel"..._ songea Ace, amusé. Il prit un air effrayé ( les miroirs étant toujours actifs, mieux valait paraître innocent si le plan échouait) et sortit de la pièce en courant, se prenant en même temps les pieds dans une chaise en bois flotté, qui alimenta un feu déjà haut.

Ayant "oublié" de reposer la bouteille d'alcool à brûler, Ace faisait de grand mouvements avec ses bras dans sa tentative désespérée de s'enfuir, aspergeant au passage généreusement l'intégralité de la cuisine et le couloir. Couloir dont le sol était en bois bien évidemment, et les murs en une matière inflammable. Le feu le suivait docilement, et il l'attira "accidentellement" vers une porte verrouillée. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière grâce à sa mère, qui l'en avait informé : la salle informatique, d'où provenait l'ensemble du réseau d'électricité, donc lumière, caméras, micros ... (1)

Ace espérait bien que le feu y rentrerait, sinon il lui serait plus difficile de s'évader. Il s'éloigna d'un air innocent, conservant précieusement la bouteille d'alcool, et se dirigea, en essayant de ne croiser personne, vers la porte de sortie. Des gens commençaient à crier "au feu ! ", aussi Ace accéléra-t-il le pas. Par chance, rien ne vint entraver sa route, tous étant à la réunion présidée par son ancêtre ou en train d'essayer de calmer l'incendie.

Sur le chemin, il entra dans une chambre, celle de sa mère, et récupéra la torche qu'elle avait glissée sous son lit. Il y avait également une boite d'allumette, dont il se saisit avant de reprendre sa route vers la sortie. Espérons que le plan fonctionne à partir de là...

Arrivé devant la salle où se trouvait la porte convoitée, il risqua un oeil discret à l'intérieur.

Evidemment, elle était gardée par deux hommes armés. Jurant, Ace attendit, priant pour que le feu atteigne la salle informatique. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui sembla clair qu'il devrait agir sans le couvert de l'obscurité. Les deux gardes semblaient somnoler, il devait les prendre par surprise.

Espérant n'avoir pas trop perdu de sa force et de son agilité, il s'élança sans bruit sur le plus proche des hommes, qu'il assomma sans mal. Alors que l'autre levait son fusil dans un but très clair, il démontra encore une fois sa rapidité en se jetant à terre. La balle créa un trou dans le mur, et fit un bruit retentissant qu'Ace maudit tout en frappant la tête du deuxième garde contre le mur derrière lui. Les deux soldats assommés, le jeune homme se rua vers la porte de sortie. Verrouillée.

Après un bref juron mental, Ace chercha des yeux la clé. Ne la voyant nulle part, il sentit un agacement peu agréable le traverser. Alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce, des voix et bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Sans plus réfléchir, le garçon verrouilla la porte avant de la bloquer à l'aide d'une chaise. Alors qu'on essayait de l'enfoncer, Ace avisa un tisonnier posé sur le bord de la cheminée. Il n'hésita pas un instant, s'en servant comme d'un pied de biche sur la porte de sortie, qui demeurait close. La tige finit par se tordre, et il sentit un amer désespoir le gagner. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but !

Les voix dans le couloir se firent plus nombreuses, et Ace eut alors un éclair de génie. Il se saisit du reste d'alcool à brûler qu'il avait conservé et en aspergea la porte fermée. A l'aide d'une allumette, il fit partir un feu violent qui dévora aussi bien le bois que les murs qui l'entouraient. La porte menant au couloir était sur le point de céder lorsque le feu réussit à consumer assez la porte de sortie pour qu'Ace put la faire voler en éclat à l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé.

De dehors vint un désagréable courant d'air qui éparpilla les flammes sur les autres murs de la salle. A l'extérieur régnait une obscurité dans laquelle Ace se plongea sans hésiter alors que la porte menant au couloir cédait dans un craquement sinistre.

Il descendit un long escalier en colimaçon pendant de bonnes minutes, sautant les marches quatre à quatre, dans l'espoir de semer ses poursuivants, courut à l'aveuglette, poursuivi par des cris, des voix inconnues et menaçantes, des bruits de pas qui résonnaient sur les parois de la... grotte ? Car il était bien entouré par de la roche, il le sentait quand il s'écorchait contre un mur à force de courir dans le noir. Il sentait bien que les boyaux de la terre se divisaient à certains moments, et il ignorait complètement quelle route il avait emprunté, toujours était-il qu'à un moment, lorsqu'il trébucha et s'aplatit sans noblesse sur le sol humide, il n'entendait plus rien derrière lui. Il était désormais seul dans l'obscurité.

Il en profita pour se saisir de sa torche, qu'il alluma avec soulagement, regardant tout autours de lui : Il était bien dans une grotte, ou plutôt dans un tunnel qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans la montagne. Car il avait bien comprit où il était désormais : A l'intérieur de Red Line.

Sa mère l'avait prévenu. Il se remémora ses paroles :

-_Ace, écoute moi. Même si tu parviens à franchir la porte de sortie, ce qui n'est pas très dur en réalité, tu vas te perdre dans le réseau de tunnels souterrains creusés dans la montagne. La vraie difficulté n'est pas de sortir de la maison, mais de retrouver le monde extérieur. Tu pourrais errer toute ta vie dans l'obscurité des tunnels, sans jamais croiser personne. Ecoute, je vais mettre sous mon lit une torche et de quoi l'allumer. Comme ça, tu auras moins de mal à te repérer quand tu seras là-bas. Sois prudent, mon chéri..._

Tout en reprenant sa marche, Ace réfléchit à un moyen de sortir de ce labyrinthe, vivant de préférence, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une intersection. Devait-il aller à droite ou à gauche ? La torche lui offrit un élément de réponse : La flamme vacilla un moment, et il comprit qu'un courant d'air provenait du chemin de gauche. Haussant les épaules, il emprunta cette route. Si il y avait courant d'air, il y avait sortie, non ?

C'est en suivant cette logique qu'il parcourut des jours durant les galeries souterraines. Il pouvait boire quand il trouvait un ruisseau, et les ruisseaux souterrains ne manquaient pas, dans Red Line. Cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il marchait, ayant la joie de sentir le vent plus fort à chacun de ses pas, lorsqu'il perçut la lumière. Pas la lumière d'une torche, non, ni d'un soleil d'après-midi. Une lumière un peu pâle, et même rouge : la lumière d'un soleil couchant.

Sautant de joie, Ace jeta sa torche et s'élança vers le dehors. En effet, c'était le soir.

Il regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, soulagé, puis déchanta aussitôt :

Il était en effet à la sortie du tunnel... mais il se jetait directement dans le vide.

La grotte était située sur la paroi de Red Line, à quelques centaines de mètre au dessus de la mer s'écrasant contre la falaise, provoquant un spectacle d'une violence inouie, et d'une rare beauté.

Ace tomba au sol, dépité. Et maintenant ?

* * *

(1) Pour moi, les différentes îles de One Piece sont à un stade différent chacune de "l'évolution", et il est bien probable que la cité des nobles, et à plus forte raison des Immortels, soit équipée d'un système plus "évolué" (comme l'électricité). Je sais pas si j'ai été claire là... ^^'

_Voilààà ! Bon, ce chapitre est un peu... euh... pas super trop beaucoup cool ...?... vous m'aurez comprise ! mais bon, je ne peux pas constamment revenir sur les petites choses qui ne me plaisent pas, au risque de ne pas avancer (et que vu comme j'étais en retard, je voulais pas vous faire attendre encore ! )...__ Parce que je trouve l'histoire un peu rapide, pas toujours très claire, et surtout parsemée de fautes T-T Pour les fautes, ma seule excuse est ptêt que je tape sur un nouveau clavier, et que j'ai paaaas l'haaaabiiituuude ! TwT_

_Bref ! J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! _

_Laissez moi une tite review, même pas constructive, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3_


End file.
